Thank You
by ChibiKyubi
Summary: Sakura wakes up from a dream, or was it a nightmare? The dream or nightmare was about the day Sasuke left the village. Formerly known as Remember, but has been edited and chapter one prolonged. [SasuSaku] [Discontinued until further notice]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own or claim to own Naruto or any of its characters; such as Sakura and Sasuke. The only thing I own is the plot to this fictional fanwork.

**Author Notes: **This is my very first fanfiction, although I have made some minor editing to this, like paragraphs and such. This is a Sasuke x Sakura two-shot, meaning it has two chapters only. So, I'll write chapter two later. Please read ANDreview!

**Thank You**

Chapter one: Reunion.

"What are you doing wandering around here at night?" He said to her.

"Because… in order to get out of the village, you have to take this road." She said with a worried voice.

"Go home and sleep," he replied with a calmly and walked right pass her. The feeling of sadness and pain emanated to her as tears begun falling from her emerald eyes.

"Why?" She asked with a whisper. "Why won't you tell me anything? Why do you always stay silent? Why won't you say anything to me?"

"Why do I have to tell you anything?!" He replied quickly with a irritated sounding voice. "It's none of your business. Stop concerning about what I do." Tears still dripping, as she smiled weakly.

"You've always hated me, huh?" Lifting her head and smiling weakly at him, the tears however did not stop from dripping. "Do you remember… the day we became Genin and when our three-member team was first chosen? The day you and I were here alone, you got mad at me, remember?" Remembering when she talked about the that day.

_Oh yeah, you know how he doesn't have any parents, right? If you're alone, your parents wouldn't get mad at you. That's why he's so selfish," feeling superior as she said that with her large voice. "The loneliness… you can't compare it to when your parents get mad at you." He said while looking away from her. "What's the matter?" She replied to him with a lower tone. "You're annoying." Facing her as he said those words, then turning his back towards her and walked away._

"I don't remember," was all he said to her as a reply without any signs of emotions. She had stopped the tears for now, until hearing that, the tears begun to swell from eyes again.

"Makes sense. That's something that happened a while back," trying to sound cheerful while she spoke. "But that's the day when everything started… You and I... and also Naruto and Kakashi-sensei." She thought back to those days. The bell test, the training they did together. "The four of us completed a number of missions together. They were though and lot of work, but above all… it was fun!" She paused a moment staring at the ground, then at him. "I know about your clan, but revenge. That won't make anyone happy. No one. Neither you, nor I," looking at him as he spoke up.

"Just as I thought. I'm different from you guys. I walk a different path than you guys. I tried to think that it was my path to do the things we've done up until now. The four of us did things together, but my heart decided on revenge in the end. That's my purpose in life. I can't become like you or Naruto."

Suddenly she raised her voice, "Are you going choose to be alone again?! On that day you taught me that loneliness is painful! I understand that so well right now. I have a family, and I have friends, but if you're gone… To me… It'll be the same as being alone!" She was crying, barely able to speak.

"From here on a new path will open for all of us.

"I…!" She shouted suddenly. "I love you so much!" Even more tears swelling from her eyes. "If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it! Every day will be fun. We'll definitely be happy. I'll do anything for you. So please! Stay here! I'll help you with your revenge. I'll do something! So please stay here with me! If you can't stay, take me with you." She was crying harder after she had spoken up. He faced her, watching her with an almost mocking look.

"You really _are _annoying." She was shocked hearing that and the tears did not stop dripping.

"Don't leave!" She yelled while she ran a little closer to him. "If you do, I'll scream!" He suddenly appeared behind her, surprised by his sudden movement. They stood like that for a moment which seemed like forever.

"Sakura… Arigatou." She stood there with mixed emotions and lost in thoughts, until the sound of knock came.

'_Sasuke-kun…' _Was all she reached to think before the world faded into darkness…

Eyes shot open in the dark as she realized. It was a dream, but why did I dream of that day? She sat up at the edge of the bed, sitting like that, lost in thoughts. She remembers that day very well; the day when Uchiha Sasuke left the village, those days where the saddest days of her life. _'I can't be bothered by this, I'd better get dressed, ah shit, and the clock is that much already. Then I don't have time to fool around, I'll have to go and meet up Tsunade-sama immediately, and skip breakfast.' _She stood up and got dressed before she ran towards the door hearing her mother asking her of breakfast.

"No, mom. I'm in hurry right now." She was running along the streets towards the Hokage-mansion in hope that she was not too late. When finally arriving she knocked on the door before entering the office. "Tsunade-sama, I hope that I'm not too late." The pink haired kunoichi looked at her nervously. "You're just in time." Tsunade replied while giving her apprentice a small smile. "You were requested to come to the hospital to help. After that incident many people have been sent there." Sakura replied with a nod before running off towards the hospital.

Arriving there, she found many dying people. "Are you Sakura?" A man in white doctor clothes asked her immediately when she walked in, she simply replied with a yes when the man handed her some notes. "Go to room 27, they need you there," the man said with a serious and stressful voice. Sakura did not say anything, but immediately ran to find the room, arriving there she found many people, along with bodies which were being brought out on stretchers. Unfortunately not everyone could be saved. After hours of working and healing in the hospital, it had gotten dark, and with the most people being fine she could finally go and rest. She was pretty much exhausted by now and almost all of her chakra was gone.

Still, she did not want to go directly home, she headed to the one place she used to go to after a hard day of work, the training grounds. It was here the she, Sasuke and Naruto took the bell test for the first time. She sat there and thought back on her memories. Naruto and Sakura also took the bell test here for the second time with Kakashi, when he wanted to see how much the two of them had improved. She sat there, and thought of old days. When she suddenly was she was snapped out of the thoughts by sound coming from a shadowy area. She prepared three kunais on her hand ready to hurl them at the target. The shadowy figure walked towards and came close enough for her to see a part of his face. "You are…!" She looked upon with mixed emotions of fear, shock and surprise as she fell down landing on her behind.

"Yo, Sakura." He said with that calm voice. Sakura recognized it immediately. "You are… Sasuke-kun!" She startled as he moved one step closer to her, she threw the kunais at him, which where easily deflected by his kusanagi blade.

"Stop there…!" She screamed not letting him come any closer.

"Sakura… I… have come with a warning to you. Please leave Konoha as fast as possible, at least before the sunrise tomorrow." She said to her as he sheathed his katana

"Why? Why are you here?" She almost yelled at him when saying those words.

"I had a dream about you, that day when I left Konoha." She was almost shocked to hear that, she knew she had dreamed the same the last night. "I decided to find you after I had that dream." His voice was above a whisper.

"But, why should I leave Konoha? Why should I trust you?! I should just beat you here and never let you leave Konoha again." Her voice sounded almost irritated, but he could hear the pain in her voice. She was preparing to fight Sasuke as she remembered; she used too much chakra at the hospital.

"Sakura, leave before it's too late. You are the only person I don't intend death for." His voice was sounded almost caring, not the usual rough voice he had.

'_You are the only person I don't intend death for … What does he mean by that?' _She was nervous now, she picked three shurikens in her hand as she threw them at Sasuke at high-speed, only to find him catching all of those shurikens perfectly with his hand, after getting a hold of the shurikens he threw to the side at a tree.

"What do you mean, don't intend death for…?" She was scared to now. She could hear those words repeat in her head many times. _"What was he saying, is there anything happening at this sunrise?" _She was shaking now, afraid to know the truth, yet she still needed to know.

"Sakura, I had to tell you. I'm offering you a savior from death." Her eyes widened at shock thinking why.

"What is going to happen at this sunrise?" Not hearing any reply she repeated it again in a shout.

"Konoha will… be crushed." Sakura's eyes widened with shock as she stormed against Sasuke trying to hit him, but finding him dodging it. _'I don't have enough… chakra.' _She had no choice, she forced herself in using the Shosen no Jutsu, which made her hand glow blue of chakra. She was confidence for a second before she felt herself getting numb and heavy, not able to hold her body up, she passed out.

Sakura woke up, finding herself in Konoha no more. When memory reached her thoughts again she jumped up reaching for a kunai from her bag and looking around, observing. She found herself in cave which was apparently north for Konoha. It was still dark, the voice suddenly heard behind her was as dark as the night. She startled turning around holding the kunai in defensive way.

"Sakura, there is something I have to tell you." She lowered the kunai after hearing the voice. Apparently it was Sasuke sitting in a corner holding his kusanagi blade into the dirt with one hand. "I escaped from Orochimaru…" He said it with a calm voice while staring at the wall. "This dream made me realize, and remember your feelings." Sakura knew what he was talking about.

'_I love you so much!_' Those words were which ran through her head after he spoke.

"I was blinded, by revenge. When my clan was…" He stopped there not saying a word. Suddenly the medic-ninja noticed it, on Sasuke's cheek, a tear was sliding down.

"Sasuke-kun, you are… injured." Sakura noticed it finally; it was no tear, but blood which was sliding his cheek. "Let me take a look, Sasuke-kun. This wound is serious. How did you obtain it?" She was worried, very worried. With the use of a medic ninjutsu she healed Sasuke's wound which was on the very right of his forehead, right above the eye.

"Are you alright now, Sa-…" Before she could finish, she felt something against her lips.


End file.
